goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Double Infinity
Warren Cook is stuck in The US, He decides to escape Pennsylvania and return to his own home in California. After returning to California, he buys a Lion King video and then goes to the movies to watch Frozen. When Sophie the Otter finds out, she calls her friends and they all punish Warren by preventing him from getting or watching more Disney-related things and making him watch non-Disney shows, children's shows, The Wiggles episodes, and Garfield and Friends episodes, making him play non-Disney related video games, and making him listen to non-Disney related music. Warren complains that it's all not fair. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Joey *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by David *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by David *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs ~ Voiced by Steven *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mrs. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Susan *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Ivy *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Slim Wario *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Steven *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David Transcript Africa, Warren, in baby form, is scheming, he removes his diaper and throws it in the trash Warren: "Okay, I'm done with planning this scheme as a baby. Time for me to return to my normal age." grows back into a teenager Warren (now speaking in Eric voice): "There, that's better." enters the plane scheming hours later V/O: "We will land in Los Angeles shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren back at the local airport in Los Angeles Warren: "Yes! I'm back in California. Goodbye Africa!" is leaving the airport scheming to: Warren at the video store Warren: "Hi there, can I have The Lion King on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Sure, here you go." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "HOME SWEET HOME!! Now that I have The Lion King on VHS, I am going to watch it right now!" Minutes Later Warren: "That was a brilliant movie! Well, since my dad is still not home, this will be a good time to go see Frozen." leaves the house scheming. Sophie the Otter appears in the living room. She notices The Lion King VHS on the couch. She is shocked. Sophie the Otter: "Holy guacamole! Warren got The Lion King on VHS after he ran away from Africa!!" to 8 Minutes Later to: Sophie the Otter and Alan Cook are in the living room Sophie the Otter: "Alan, your son Warren shouldn't have escaped from Africa and got The Lion King on VHS". Alan: "I know, We need to punish him when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, I can't believe you ran away from Africa and then got The Lion King on VHS. And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to see Frozen." Sophie the Otter: "What the heck, Warren! That movie was made by Disney! I thought you learned your lesson when you made the Opening to Dumbo 1996 Neon Mickey VHS real not fake! That's it! You are grounded for double infinity! First punishment, we're going to spank you." (spanks Warren) "Second punishment, slappings." (slaps Warren) "Now it's time to put your diaper on." Warren: "But I'm too old for diapers! Besides, I only wear diapers when I'm in my baby form" Alan Cook: "Fine, but Sophie will still have to make you do her chores for her!" Sophie the Otter: "Here, this is your list of chores you need to do. Scrub the toilets!" Sophie the Otter: "Now it's time to call my friends! They will be here in 15 minutes outside! " minutes later, everyone is outside Sophie the Otter: "Now, please meet my friends! I brought in a few more than last time!" Misternintendoking: "I am misternintendoking! How dare you run away from Africa, buy that The Lion King VHS, and then see Dumbo!" Vitzie629: "This is me, Vitzie629. I have returned to punish you, you bad YouTuber!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. The Lion King and Frozen are Disney movies! You aren't supposed to watch Disney shows!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. You are such a naughty YouTube troll!" JosephComedian2000: "JosephComedian2000 here. You better not defy your future punishments!" Louielouie95: "Hey, I am Louielouie95, and you should have used your brain." BrandontheMovieGuy: "My name is BrandontheMovieGuy. You can't buy or see Disney stuff while you're still grounded." RobertCoatesAnimation: "It was me, RobertCoatesAnimation. Do not defy your punishments." KawaiiSugarBunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. I cannot believe that you ran away from Africa, got The Lion King on VHS, and went to see Frozen." Mrlegofan404: "Mrlegofan404 is back! You better not defy your punishments ever again the next time we give you them!" AngryWalkthroughs: "This is me, AngryWalkthroughs. Touch any Disney shows, and you are dead!" VideoMan1443: "My name is VideoMan1443. Youwould always defy your punishments?" amsalley94: "I am amsalley94. What you have done to defy your punishments was just wrong." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read " I am Leopold Slikk, I have come to torture you once again!") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I agree with Leopold Slikk.") TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. No more purchasing Disney items." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. I have returned to punish you even more. You are expelled permanently from school." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will never ever go to school again!" Super Patrick: "My name's Super Patrick. You kept doing wrong things. That is enough of your stupid behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "Hello. HiddenintheBasement here! That was so stupid of you to buy that Lion King VHS and see Frozen in theaters!" Joseph Slaty: "I am Joseph Slaty. I heard that you came back from Africa, got The Lion King on VHS and went to see Frozen. Shame on you!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad boy! You should've thought about that before you returned home!" WeHateWarrenCook: "This is WeHateWarrenCook. My username still speaks the truth." FlemAlFlem: "Hey. My name is FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to come back home, get a Disney VHS and see a Disney movie at the movie theater while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000. I hate you even more for what you recently did." Josh09ppps: "I'm Josh09ppps. I am getting even more annoyed by your behavior each day." SamLarfield: "SamLarfield here. Me and my friends are so mad at you for buying The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen after your return from Africa." YouMookSaidTimon: "I am YouMookSaidTimon. Don't you ever come closer to me anymore!" TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian. You aren't supposed to get or see any Disney show nor escape from Africa." TheHeatherFan2002: "My name is Ethan, otherwise known as TheHeatherFan2002. Now you are starting to irritate me even further." Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. You better stop defying your punishments. No exceptions!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "I am Reicheru Chaiko, the Japanese dog spirit! Stop coming back and suffer someday!" Julia Bayne: "This is me, Julia Bayne. I hate it so much when you escape from a far away place, get a Disney item, and see a Disney movie!" Carlos Webshooter: "Hello. My name is Carlos Webshooter. You disobeyed us by running away from Africa, getting The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen!" 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV has returned! I wish you were arrested for your bad acts!" RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24 if you don't know me. I am one of the haters in the Anti-Warren Cook club besides the rest of us!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. Sophie the Otter is a hundred times stronger than you!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. You must suffer for your bad deeds you have done!" Slim Wario: "This is Slim Wario. You need to learn an even larger lesson this time." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. Like The Wiggles or else you will pay!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I hope you stop making fake VHS openings and liking Disney!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. You are a villain, so I am saying no to you!" MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. Go die in a train wreck so we don't have to be bugged by you any longer!" Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel. You have no business buying Disney merchandise whatsoever." Wreck it Ralph: "It was me, Wreck it Ralph! Your Disney stuff and Youtube accounts will have to be smashed......by me!" Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking my franchise!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin! You will lose your memories captured by Disney!" Coulden Pettit: "And finally, I am Coulden Pettit. I agree with all of the others who already spoke to you." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your punishments will be no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney videos, and no Disney toys!!" Slippy V: "And you will be forced to watch old time shows and movies not made by Disney such as Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Happy Harmonies, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Harman - Ising, Barney Bear, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Tex Avery, Droopy, George Gordon, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Carl Urbano, Spike and Tyke, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, Cavalcade of Vitaphone Shorts, Judy Garland, MGM Composers Collection, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Dr Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears A Who, The Phantom Tollbooth, Anchors Aweigh, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Tom Sawyer, Babes In Toyland, Rock and Rule, Magic Boy, Igor, Arthur and the Invisibles, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, Gone with the Wind, Ben Hur, An American In Paris, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Thin Man, The Big Parade, The Broadway Melody, Easter Parade, Singin in the Rain, Skyfall, Doctor Zhivago, Mrs. Miniver, The Band Wagon, The Great Ziegfeld, Anna Christie, He Who Gets Slapped, Flesh and the Devil, Annie Get Your Gun, North By Northwest, The Philadelphia Story, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Mutiny on the Bounty, Grand Hotel, Meet Me In St. Louis, Min and Bill, Ninotchka, Gigi, The Crowd, Casino Royale, The Big House, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Hollywood Party, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Babes In Arms, Romeo and Juliet, Anna Karenina, La Boheme, A Tale of Two Cities, The Bad and the Beautiful, Greed, Sweethearts, Spectre, The Viking, High Society, The Pink Panther, Altars of Desire, Captains Courageous, Ah Wilderness, Queen Christina, Agent Cody Banks, A Christmas Story, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, The Huckleberry Hound Show, Superman: The Animated Series, Toonheads, The Powerpuff Girls, NASCAR Racers, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd N Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Flintstones, I Am Weasel, King of the Hill, Family Guy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sealab 2021, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show, Home Movies, The Simpsons, South Park, Survivor, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Big Brother, 60 Minutes, The Young and the Restless, 48 Hours, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Price Is Right, I Love Lucy, The Late Late Show with Tom Snyder, America's Funniest Home Videos, General Hospital, 20/20, Good Morning America, ABC World News, My So Called Life, Family Feud, The View, Live with Kelly, Monday Night Football, Nightline, Saturday Night Live, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, Today, Dateline NBC, Days of Our Lives, Friends, NBC Nightly News, Law and Order, The Tonight Show, Meet the Press, CBS Evening News, Face The Nation, CBS News Sunday Morning, CBS Morning News, Reliable Sources, CNN Presents, Larry King Live, Crossfire, CNN Daybreak, Style with Elsa Klensch, CNN Special Report, Whose Line Is It Anyway? Mad TV, Gilmore Girls, 7th Heaven, Girlfriends, The X Files, Fox NFL, Futurama, Fox and Friends, Fox Major League Baseball, Power Rangers, The NFL Today, NASCAR on CBS, MSNBC Live, Hardall with Chris Matthew, Imus in the Morning, The News with Brian Williams, The Site, NBC Olympic Broadcasts, Inside the NBA, Hardwood Classics, NBA Action, Queer As Folk, Showtime Championship Boxing, Stargate SG-1, The Outer Limits, The Paper Chase, Soul Food, Squawk Box, Market Watch, The Edge, National Geographic Explorer, Today's Business, Bull Session, NHL on NBC, Business Center, The Money Wheel, Steals and Deals, Inside Opinion, and many other old time shows not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch movies and shows for 21st century fans such as The Garfield Show, Wabbit, Bunnicula, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, Sonic Boom, Cartoon Planet, Grojband, Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat, DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High, Casper's Scare School, Chaplin and Co, Peanuts, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Teen Titans, Ben 10, Teen Titans Go, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, We Bare Bears, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Chowder, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Mixels, Samurai Jack, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Ben 10: Omniverse, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Johnny Test, Ben 10: Alien Force, Dreamworks Dragons, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjtzu, Generator Rex, The Batman, Young Justice, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Nexo Knights, Transformers: Robots In Disguise, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Tom and Jerry Show, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Squirrel Boy, Rick and Morty, Mad, Robotboy, Tom and Jerry Tales, Robot Chicken, The Venture Bros, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Metalocalypse, Squidbillies, The Boondocks, The Eric Andre Show, Childrens Hospital, Harvey Birdman Attorney At Law, Superjail, Mr. Pickles, China IL, Black Jesus, Frisky Dingo, Off the Air, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Check It Out with Dr. Steve Brule, Moral Orel, Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell, Fishcenter Live, Brad Neely's Harg Nallin Sclopio Peepio, Loiter Squad, NTSF:SD:SUV, 12 oz Mouse, Delocated, Black Dynamite, Eagleheart, Tom Goes To Mayor, Assy Mcgee, Neon Joe Werewolf Hunter, The Heart She Holler, Million Dollar Extreme Presents: World Peace, Perfect Hair Forever, Xavier Renegade Angel, Lucy the Daughter of the Devil, Informercials, Minoriteam, Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories, Mary Shelley's Frankenhole, Stroker and Hoop, The Drinky Crow Show, The Greatest Event in Television History, Dream Corp LLC, King Star King, NCIS, The Big Bang Theory, Criminal Minds, Elementary, Blue Bloods, Macgyver, Madam Secretary, Hawaii Five 0, The Good Wife, NCIS Los Angeles, Scorpion, Bull, Code Black, 2 Broke Girls, NCIS: New Orleans, Supergirl, Kevin Can Wait, Mom, The Odd Couple, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, Pure Genius, Life in Pieces, Man with a Plan, The Great Indoors, Thursday Night Football, Zoo, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, Person of Interest, Undercover Boss, Limitless, CSI: Cyber, CSI: Miami, Two and a Half Men, Braindead, How I Met Your Mother, American Gothic, The Late Late Show with James Corden, The Mentalist, Under the Dome, CSI: NY, Mike and Molly, Grey's Anatomy, Designated Survivor, Conviction, Agents of Shield, Dancing with the Stars, Once Upon A Time, Notorius, Modern Family, How To Get Away with Murder, Speechless, Quantico, Scandal, The Bachelor, American Housewife, Black-ish, Fresh Off the Boat, Shark Tank, Secrets and Lies, The Goldbergs, Jimmy Kimmel Live, The Middle, Agent Carter, Last Man Standing, The Real O'Neals, Nashville, Dr. Ken, Castle, The Bachelorette, The Family, American Crime, Bachelor in Paradise, The Catch, The Chew, Ugly Betty, Galavant, Misteresses, Once Upon A Time In Wonderland, Revenge, Lost, Battlebots, The Voice, The Blacklist, This Is Us, Timeless, Blindspot, The Good Place, Superstore, Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med, Grimm, America's Got Talent, Parks and Recreation, Shades of Blue, Powerless, The Office, 30 Rock, The Mysteries of Laura, Aquarius, Better Late Than Never, The Night Shift, The Blacklist: Redemption, Undateable, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Running Wild with Bear Grylls, The Apprentice, NBC Sunday Night Football, Late Night with Seth Myers, The Carmichael Show, Little Big Shots, Community, Game of Silence, Heroes Reborn, Hairspray Live, Thursday Night Football, Hannibal, Constantine, CBS This Morning, State of the Union, Fareed Zakaria GPS, Anderson Cooper 360, The Situation Room with Wolf Blitzer, CNN Newsroom, New Day, Erin Burnett Outfront, CNN Tonight, Early Start, Inside Politics, The Lead with Jake Tapper, The Hunt with John Walsh, Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown, Piers Morgan Live, Somebody's Gotta Do It, This Is Life with Lisa Ling, Legal View with Ashleigh Banfield, American Morning, Sanjay Gupta MD, In The Arena, United Shades of America, The Seventies, The Eighties, CNN: Special Investigation Unit, Campbell Brown, Declassified, Race for the White House, Newsnight with Aaron Brown, The Sixties, John King USA, Lou Dobbs Tonight, Rick's List, Chicagoland, The Real Football Factories International, CNN Live Today, Your Bottom Line, Connie Chung Tonight, The Nineties, Starting Point, D.L. Hughey Breaks the News, Arrow, The Flash, Jane the Virgin, Supernatural, Supergirl, The Vampire Diaries, Legends of Tomorrow, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, IZombie,The 100, The Originals, Reign, No Tomorrow, Containment, Beauty and the Beast, Seed, Gossip Girl, America's Next Top Model, Smallville, One Tree Hill, Veronica Mars, Hellcats, 90210, Hart of Dixie, Backpackers, Penn and Teller: Fool Us, Nikita, The Tomorrow People, Frequency, Star Crossed, The Carrie Diaries, Significant Mother, The Secret Circle, Life Unexpected, Everybody Hates Chris, Reaper, Melrose Place, The Messengers, Ringer, Privileged, The Beautiful Life: TBL, Cedric's Barber Battle, Breaking Pointe, Heartland, Empire, The Exorcist, Lucifer, Pitch, Gotham, Scream Queens, New Girl, Lethal Weapon, Bones, The Walking Dead, Brooklyn Nine Nine, Prison Break, Rosewood, Sleepy Hollow, The Last Man On Earth, Glee, American Idol, Son of Zorn, Hell's Kitchen, Wayward Pines, American Dad, The Mick, Masterchef, 24, Bob's Burgers, So You Think You Can Dance, Grease: Live, The Mindy Project, Second Chance, House, Cumbia Ninja, Grandfathered, Minority Report, Fringe, Bordertown, The Grinder, Winx Club, Coupled, Almost Human, American Grit, SEC on CBS, Premier Boxing Champions, Morning Joe, The Rachel Maddow Show, The Last Word with Lawrence O'Donnell, All In With Chris Hayes, The Cycle, The Ed Show, Andrea Mitchell Reports, Now with Alex Wagner, Politicsnation with Al Sharpton, Up, Lookup, Way Too Early, The Reid Report, First Look, The 11th Hour, Weekends with Alex Witt, Newsnation with Tamron Hall, Melissa Harris Perry, The Rundown with Jose Diaz Balart, Scarborough Country, Jansing and Company, Countdown with Keith Olbermann, The Dylan Ratigan Show, Your Business, Taking the Hill, Up Late with Alec Baldwin, Verdict with Dan Abrams, Disrupt with Karen Finney, Tucker, The Most with Alison Stewart, To Catch A Predator, Ronan Farrow Daily, Connected: Coast to Coast, Martin Bashir, The Abrams Report, Rita Cosby: Live and Direct, Dr. Nancy, MSNBC at the Movies, The Daily Rundown with Chuck Todd, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Bucanana and Press, Weekends with Maury and Connie, Donahue, NBC News Special, NBA Inside Stuff, NBA Gametime Live, The Starters, The Doctor, NBA.com Fantasy Insider, Manute Bol: Basketball Warrior, Shameless, Homeland, Billions, Dexter, Roadies, Ray Donovan, Penny Dreadful, The Affair, Californication, Masters of Sex, Weeds, House of Lies, Nurse Jackie, The Borgias, The Tudors, The Circus: Inside the Greatest Politicial Show on Earth, Gigolos, United States of Tara, Happyish, Brotherhood, The L Word, Queer As Folk, Dice, Submission, The Big C, 60 Minutes Sports, Inside the NFL, I'm Dying Up Here, The Real L Word, Twin Peaks, Sleeper Cell, Web Therapy, Dark Net, Time of Death, Inside Comedy, The Green Room with Paul Provenza, This American Life, Penn & Teller: Bullshit!, Polyamory: Married and Dating, Fat Actress, Tracey Ullman's State of the Union, Dead Like Me, Barbershop, Huff, The Underground, The Franchise, The Profit, Mad Money, Closing Ball, Fast Money, Squawk on the Street, Street Signs, Cleveland Hustles, American Greed, Worldwide Exchange, Squawk Alley, Billion Dollar Buyer, West Texas Investors Club, Jay Leno's Garage, Make Me A Millionaire Inventor, Secret Lives of the Super Rich, Blue Collar Millionaires, On the Money, The Filthy Rich Guide, Restaurant Startup, Morning Call, The Car Chasers, Market Wrap, The Call, Wake Up Call, Today's Business, Kudlow and Cramer, The Big Idea with Donnt Deutsch, The Kudlow Report, Bullseye, Flipping Out, Trash Inc: The Secret Life of Garbage, and many other new time shows not made by Disney." louielouie95: "You will also watch non-Disney films such as A Tale of Two Cities, Assignment in Brittany, Apache Trail, Mutiny on the Bounty, The Adventurer, Tarzan The Ape Man, Viva Villa, The Firefly, Boom Town, Northwest Passage, Casino Royale, The Navigator, Beyond the Sierras, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, The Big Parade, Bardelys the Magnificent, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Hollywood Party, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Across to Singapore, Another Thin Man, The Cat and the Fiddle, Andy Hardy's Private Secretary, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Between Two Women, La Boheme, The Viking, New Moon, The Mysterious Island, Captains Courageous, Rose Marie, Test Pilot, Bitter Sweet, David Copperfield, White Shadows in the South Seas, Madan Satan, The Sporting Venus, The Understanding Heart, Tex Avery MGM Cartoons, Harman - Ising, The Phantom Tollbooth, Hanna - Barbera, Arthur and the Invisibles, Anchors Aweigh, George and Junior, Droopy, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Babes In Toyland, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Tom Sawyer, Igor, Barney Bear, The Thin Man, The Philadelphia Story, The Cat and the Fiddle, Romeo and Juliet, Father of the Bride, Ah Wilderness, Babes In Arms The Hollywood Revue of 1929, Ziegfeld Follies, The Women, Show People, Along Came Ruth, Battling Butler, The Bachelor Father, Ninotchka, A Night at the Opera, Dinner At Eight, Dancing Lady, A Day at the Races, At The Circus, High Society, Young Dr. Kildare, Broadway Melody of 1936, The Merry Widow, Best Foot Forward, Libeled Lady, Maytime, Barnacle Bill, Andy Hardy Meets Debutante, Andy Hardy's Blonde Trouble, Babes on Broadway, Maisie, All At Sea, Adam and Evil, All American Chump, Arsene Lupin, Baby Face Harrington, 3 Men in White, Andy Hardy Comes Home, The Actress, Baby Mine, The Baby Cyclone, Becky, Gone with the Wind, The Crowd, The Big House, Pride and Prejudice, Anna Christie, The Broadway Melody, He Who Gets Slapped, Min and Bill, Beverly of Graustark, Anna Karenina, Altars of Desire, Greed, The Barretts of Wmpole Street, A Christmas Carol, Saratoga, Our Dancing Daughters, Hallelujah, The Arab, The Divorcee, Grand Hotel, The Great Ziegfeld, White Shadows In The South Seas, Mrs. Miniver, Above Suspicion, An American Romance, Proud Flesh, Camille, The Taxi Dancer, Sally Irene and Mary, Winners of the Wilderness, The Exquisite Sinner, Queen Christina, The Auction Block, The Actress, The Good Earth, The Champ, Naughty Marietta, Little Robinson Crusoe, The Rag Man, London After Midnight, The Unknown, Freaks, West of Zanzibar, and other non-Disney films." BrandontheMovieGuy: "And also, you will be forced to watch The Beatles TV Series episodes including A Hard Days' Night, I Want To Hold Your Hand, Do You Want To Know A Secret, If I Fell, Please Mr. Postman, Devil In Her Heart, Not A Second Time, Slow Down, Baby's in Black, Misery, You've Really Got A Hold Of Me, Chains, I'll Get You, Honey Don't, Any Time At All, Twist and Shout, Little Child, I'll Be Back, Long Tall Sally, I'll Cry Instead, I'll Follow The Sun, When I Get Home, Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby, I Should Have Known Better, I'm A Loser, I Wanna Be Your Man, Don't Bother Me, No Reply, I'm Happy Just To Dance With You, Mr. Moonlight, Can't Buy Me Love, It Won't Be Long, Anna, I Don't Want to Spoil The Party, Matchbox, Thank You Girl, From Me To You, Boys, Dizzy Miss Lizzy, I Saw Her Standing Here, What's You're Doing, Money, Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand, She Loves You, Bad Boy, Tell Me Why, I Feel Fine, Hold Me Tight, Please Please Me, There's A Place, Roll Over Beethoven, Rock and Roll Music, Eight Days A Week, I'm Looking Through You, Help, We Can Work It Out, I'm Down, Run For Your Life, Drive My Car, Tell Me What You See, I Call Your Name, The Word, All My Loving, Day Tripper, Nowhere Man, Paperback Writer, Penny Lane, Strawberry Fields, And Your Bird Can Sing, Got To Get You Into My Life, Good Day Sunshine, Ticket To Ride, Taxman, Eleanor Rigby, Tomorrow Never Knows, I've Just Seen A Face, Wait/I'm Only Sleeping, and other 12 episodes as well." Slippy V: "You will also be forced to watch The Beatles TV Clips including Yellow Submarine, A Hard Day's Night, and other Beatles TV clips as well." Queen Lanolin: "You will also be forced to watch Garfield and Friends as well." TacoComedian: "You will play non-Disney video games such as Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Halo, Resident Evil, Metal Gear, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Pokemon, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 3, Metroid, Star Fox, Super Smash Bros, LocoRoco, Cooking Mama, Bubble Bobble, PaRappa the Rapper, Kid Icarus, Excitebike, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Racing, The Simpsons Video Games, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, World of Goo, Minecraft, Angry Birds, Goat Simulator, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, and more not made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "You will listen to non Disney music like The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley, Pink Floyd, Yoko Ono, Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Beach Boys, Bob Dylan, The Who, Bee Gees, Brian Epstein, George Martin, David Bowie, Jimi Hendrix, Michael Jackson, Elton John, Nirvana, Eric Clapton, AC/DC, U2, The Kinks, Oasis, ABBA, Radiohead, 1920s music, 1930s music, 1940s music, 1950s music, 1960s music, 1970s music, 1980s music, 1990s music, 2000s music, 2010 music, Windows Sounds as well." Wallace: "And oh, you will watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with all these people, now go to the living room and start watching those old time shows, new time shows, films, play video games, and listen to non-Disney music, or you will be grounded for triple infinity." Warren: I can't believe I have to watch primetime shows, childrens' shows, films, play video games, and listen to non-Disney music! This is not fair! Not fair at all! Eric: Coming Up Next Is Tex Avery MGM Cartoons Only On CBS TV Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren Cook